Johnny M. Washington
"Hello I'am Johnny who are you? ''" - Johnny's greeting. 'Appearance: Hair: Kind of circle-ish Mane. Hair Color/s: Normal Blue and White. Tail: Kind of Spitfire's tail..... Kinda. Eyes: Normal Stallion Eyes. Eye Color/s: Dark Green (Right Eye) and Blue (Left Eye). Face: Sometimes Smiling and sometimes like this -_- face XD. Hat: Always wears a Cap Colored dark green (top part) and Yellow (Bottom Part). Stripe or Customs: He has a Blue stripe ONLY on he's left cheek. Shoes: I always wear shoes to keep my hooves feel better without it, it will sting like Wha-. Likes and Dislikes: '''Likes: # Dislikes: # Early/Present History: "When I was a little Filly if somepony asks me 'Where did you come from?" Or "When and where we're you born' I always say "I don't remember..." I always lie, It is a safe lie. For this day you might have a chance to know who exactly I'am and maybe.... even my Family... My name is Johnny Mason Washington or... Artyomich Agera Huistoen in Vektan.... My... "Homeworld" as you Equestrians say it.... My Homeworld's in war.... for the past 20,000 years.... Death, Battle, Help, Sorrow, Fear, Betrayal, and Rage is.... what I feel when I go back, so I decided to stay here.... in Equestria. I'am married to a Mare named Midnight Dream (Midnight Drea-Mostin "Dream" der Freindenhusk Karanovskin) she gave birth to three (3) foals (fillies) Alina Samuela Philusa Washington (Oldest Sister), Autumn Kilovskilvn Washington (Younger Sister), Freebird Reignahl Williams Alonzo Eztrado Fernando Aguinaldo Payton Washington (Yeah... Long name Right?, Youngest Brother). (In progress). Status in Equestria: Full name: Johnny Mason Washington (Vektan: Artyomich Agera Huistoen) Sex: Stallion (That's imature! XD) Kind: Alicorn Age: 24 (and on going) Family: Nipe Mason Washington (Deceased Older Brother), Andrew Mason Washington (Older Brother), Tek-knowlogy Mason Washington (Older Brother), Nick Christian Washington (Older Brother), Sally Mason Washington (Younger Sister), Roxanne Christian Washington (Older Sister), Lizzette'ta Van Versguetenberge Washington (Deaceased Mother), Hunter Ruskie don Fiderr'iah Huistoen (Washington) (Deceased Father). Relationship/s: Midnight Drea-Mostin (Dream) Der Freidenhusk Karanovskin Washington Relative/s: The Masons (Agera), The Dives, The Versguetenberge's , and The Hy Ryse's Occupation: Soldier in "The Spartan Rangers". Current Rank (Military OC's only sorry) : Master Segeant in everything but/and Captain in the "The Spartan Rangers" A.K.A. Sparta. Birth Place: Sector 7, Exhibition, Vekta Birth Date: 12/7/72 December 7, Sometime before 2013. Hometown: Ponyville. Death Location: ------ Years Lived: 22 years, 3 months, 14 days, 23 Hours Friends (OC and Not): Reiben Caliver Paige (Best OC Friend), Sabregust (Rarely seen Friend), Stardust the unknown (Often seen Friend), Florendali (Rarely seen friend), Shadowgallade777 (A player kind of Pony). Theme Song: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold linkz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DelhLppPSxY Johnny's Army Quotes/Sentences: Motto: " Never give up and never give in..... I take all the risks for my friends that makes me weak...... But I come out with mercy from my God.. '' Joining the Army: I decided to join the army because most of my family was in the army so I joined in thinking I could be a leader or something like that..... Turns out I got skills in me all this time all this years I should've joined this Company called "Wolf pack tribute" it turns out after 5 days of training I became a Master Sergeant instantly from a Captain named "Roebuck" he was Happy to see one Pony to have those kind of Skills.' ' Something about Him: Johnny is mostly misunderstood by others and thinks that's he's so weird but he is actually just '''imature' and breaks into Pewdiepie the gamer. He actually haves to much dark pasts that makes him crazy or even scared of his sorroundings begging it to leave him alone.